325th Division (Vietnam)
|branch= Vietnam People's Army |type=Infantry |role=Infantry |size=Division |command_structure= 2nd Corps |garrison= Bắc Giang, Vietnam |nickname=Binh Tri Thien |battles= Battle of Khe Sanh Battle of Lang Vei 1975 Spring Offensive Hue-Da Nang Campaign |decorations= |disbanded= }} The 312th Infantry Division is a division of the People's Army of Vietnam, first formed in March 1951 from independent units in Thừa Thiên, it is likely that it only became fully operational in mid-1952. It was one of the 6 original "Iron and Steel" Divisions of the Viet Minh. First Indochina War In December 1953 the 325th took part in the Viet Minh probe into Laos.Windrow, p. 195. In late December 1953 seven battalions from Regiment 101 of the 325th and Regiment 66 of the 304th Division moving from Vinh attacked isolated French outposts in the Annamite Range in Annam and Central Laos.Windrow, p. 274. Vietnam War The 95th Infantry Regiment arrived in Kon Tum Province in December 1964. In February 1965 the 95th was joined by the 101st Infantry Regiment.Woodruff, p. 66. U.S intelligence indicated that the 325C Division was operating in the Vietnamese Demilitarized Zone by July 1967. On 3 February 1968, a battalion of the 325C attacked the Marines on Hill 861A north of Khe Sanh Combat Base, the attack was repulsed with 7 Marines and 109 NVA killed.Woodruff, p. 108-9. On the night of 6/7 February, the 101st Infantry Regiment and the 22nd Infantry Regiment (attached to the 304th Division), supported by 12 PT-76 lights tanks of the 203d Armored Regiment overran the US special forces camp at Lang Vei killing 316 of the camp's defenders including 7 Americans for the loss of 90 NVA killed and 7 tanks destroyed.Woodruff, p. 109-10. On 8 February a reinforced Battalion of the 101st Regiment attacked a 9th Marines' position west of the Combat Base, 21 Marines and 150 NVA were killed.Woodruff, p. 110-1. For the 1975 Spring Offensive, the 325C formed part of the VPA 2nd Corps with the 304th and 324B Divisions. As part of the Hue-Da Nang Campaign on 19 March the 324B and the 325C attacked the ARVN 1st Division and the 15th Ranger Group along Route 1 south of Huế. On the afternoon of 22 March the 324B pushed the 15th Rangers out of Phú Lộc cutting Route 1 and forcing the ARVN forces to withdraw back to a defensive line around Phu Bai Air Base Dougan, p. 70. On 24 March all ARVN forces were ordered to abandon Huế and regroup in Danang, a disorganised seaborne evacuation followed and by 25 March the VPA was in control of the city.Dougan, p. 70-4. For the attack on Danang, by 26 March the 325C advanced from the north, the 9th Regiment of the 304th was located northwest of Danang, while the rest of the 304th and 711 Divisions encircled from the south and the 324B was located southwest of the city. By the afternoon of 29 March the 2nd Corps had penetrated the ARVN defences and entered the city which finally fell on 31 March.Dougan, p. 77-83-4. By April 26, the 325C and the 304th were attacking Route 15, the last overland link between Saigon and Vung Tau.Dougan, p. 154. Present Day Today the division is part of the 2nd Corps (Vietnam People's Army). References Category:Infantry divisions of Vietnam Category:Divisions of the People's Army of Vietnam Category:Military units and formations established in 1951